A Pawn in the Game
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: Elizabeth Victoria Wentz is a eighteen year old who has been cutting since she was thirteen. When she survives a Jigsaw Trap, John is interested. He sends Mark Hoffman to retreive her and ask her to join the game. He assigns Mark to become her teacher, to guide her when she accepts.
1. Chapter One

**As always, I do not own Saw! I'm not that awesome. This takes place during the third Saw movie and until the 3D one. Some scenes either have been moved or taken out or changed. I do own the plot and Victoria.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Victoria Wentz began to come to her senses.

What she can smell: metal and blood

What she can taste: blood

What she can hear: electric currency

What she see: blurry at first, but a room all to herself.

What she can feel: Her four limbs in different directions

"What's...going on.." Tori couldn't budge! In fact, something had been restraining her.

A TV on the far side of the room flashed on. On the TV were a very recognizable doll and voice. She must have been in a Jigsaw Trap!

**"Hello Elizabeth or as everyone else calls you, Victoria. I want to play a game. Every since you came from a broken home, you have been harming yourself. Your mother has been through three divorces while your father wants nothing to do with you. Cutting is a very serious problem. Tonight, you will learn the difference between right and wrong. Where your previous scars are, which are your inner thighs, you will realize that a very important item to your survival depends on that item. What you can do right: Cut to survive. What you can do wrong: Do nothing and die. How? The timer will start. Forty-Five seconds will count down from that clock and the restraints on your wrist and ankles will explode, killing you of course. Live or Die. Make your choice."**

"Fuck you!" Tori yelled.

The clock began and the restraints allowed her to move about. They were cuffed onto her wrists and ankles and without a key, they would sure to explode.

"Ok! I've learned my lesson!" She screamed all around her. But nothing.

She looked around and on a tray, a surgical knife. Tori gulped hard, knowing she would have to cut her leg open to get to the key. She gripped the knife tightly and looked at the clock.

.30

She sat down on the ground and tore the white pants they replaced her clothes with.

.25

Victoria stabbed her left leg in the sewn up dotted line over and over again.

.20

Blood flowed out of her leg like a river that was held back.

.15

After some time stabbing her leg open, she reached into her leg and pulled out the key.

"Got'cha you son of a bitch."

.10

She quickly unlocked herself from each limb and threw it on the other side of the room.

.5

She scooted across the floor to lean against the wall.

00

The pile of explosives sent out a huge boom, roaring and echoing in the room.

Victoria tried to hold her leg together, trying to stop the blood flow but to no avail.

The same puppet that was in the TV rode in on a red tricycle. Victoria trembled in fear as it spoke softly to her.

"Congratulations Victoria. Some people are so ungrateful for being alive. But not you. Not anymore."

She smiled a bit. "Thanks..." She whispered through her tired voice.

A door opened that had a red arrow pointing right. That must have been the way out!

Victoria couldn't even go on one knee.

A strange piano song played, like in a music box.

"What?" The beautiful red haired girl drew closer to it's strange sweet sound. It came from a doll, another one of those freaky puppets. She picked it up and held it close. The music stopped and it turned into a demented laugh.

She then dropped the doll and tried to run, but slipped in blood. It was about that time when a tall, bulky man walked in and toward over her. Victoria coudn't go on and fainted.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Her sweet innocent brown eyes popped open.

"Where am I?!" She raised her heart monitor up, causing the doctor to come in.

"Whoa! Slow down there Miss Wentz. Almost gave me a heart attack. We are in a hospital room." He re adjusted her I.V

She lifted up the sheets to see fresh white gauze over the redone stitches.

"Am...I ok?" She laid back.

He nodded. "It will be alright. We have an officer on the job coming to interview you."

"Great. Now I'm a side show attraction." She sat up in the bed. She flung her hair behind her and tried to look decent.

"Sorry, Miss Wentz is it? I'm Detective Mark Hoffman. I am assigned to the Jigsaw Trials. Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Victoria nodded and sighed. "I woke up with restrains on both my arms and ankles. I had to unlock my restraints with the key in my leg and the rest is history." Her frowned soon turned into short sobs.

In his notepad, he recorded what she said.

"It's ok 'Toria. Do you remember anything before waking up?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"All I remember is going outside to smoke and that's all I remember sir." Tori wiped away her tears.

Mark gave her his business card. "Call me if anything comes up again. Thank you Miss-"

"Call me Victoria or Tori." She insisted.

"Mm-hmm. Tori, thank you."

Tori stopped him. "Wait! Do you think you can drive me home? I don't know where my car is."

"My partner, Detective Kerry, will assist you. Here she is now. Nice meeting you both." He exited the room.

"Did you feel that doctor? The room suddenly got warmer." She joked.

"Hello Victoria. I'm here to take you home." Kerry showed Victoria her badge around her neck.

She smiled. "Thank god." She laughed a bit.

"She is still a bit loopy from the pain killers." The doctor explained.

Kerry nodded and helped Tori out of bed.

* * *

They reached her house an hour later. She practically lived in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are. 2340 Bark view Road. Take it easy for awhile kid, huh?" Kerry smiled at her.

Victoria nodded and thanked her.

"Don't worry about Jigsaw. We are on the case."

Kerry drove off with her red blazer, leaving the gravel dust in her tracks.

Victoria walked inside the house and nobody seemed to be home. A note sat on the table written in black ink.

"Sorry I couldn't be home to help you with your ordeal. My boyfriend, Chad, went to a movie date with Marcy. Be back later."

Marcy was her mother's "wing girl" so to speak. Marcy was a slave to her mother.

Victoria could care less, in fact she did. All she wanted to do is take pain killers and crash on the sofa. She threw the medicine on the table and hobbled to the couch. But she really couldn't bare to watch TV after what happened.

"Maybe not TV, but sleep. Yea...sleep."

She laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.

/

It was dark outside when she woke up from the pain.

She looked over at her TV clock that read 10:30. Tears filled her eyes from her the pain in her leg. It almost felt like she was back in the trap again, reliving the pain.

She carefully stood up, walking towards the table. It appeared that her mother wasn't home yet, making taking pills even more worse because she didn't have anyone to bring them to her.

She quickly screwed the pill bottle opened and popped 2 pills.

"You need to be careful." The familiar voice said from the living room.

Knowing her past, it was one of her mother's boyfriends.

"Go away Chad. I'm in no mood for talking to you. Where is my mom at? Still with Marcy?"

She turned around to revel that Mark Hoffman was sitting on her sofa.

Victoria hobbled to the desk in the room and switched the small lamp on.

"What are you doing here,sir? Did something come up with Jigsaw? Did you nab the bastard?"

Mark stood up and put one of his hands in his pockets. "Actually, no. But I would like to personally congratulate you for surviving...you have potential I like that." he smirked.

Victoria insistently knew he was part it. She tried to run but her leg go to best of her, making her fall. She gripped her leg to control the pain. She looked up at his buff stature.

"You..." she whispered.

"Look, Tori..." He took a step closer.

"You, stay away from me." She tried her best to help herself up.

"Let me help you." He stretched out his hand.

"No! Stay away from me!" She grabbed the small chair next to the desk and she stood, frozen.

"I want to make a deal." He grabbed her hand and helped her into the garage with her.

"What do you want?" Tori almost regretted asking him.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Join me."

She was stricken with shock. "Join you?! Are you fucking high!? Damn you for causing me so much pain. Now I will cut more!"

Hoffman grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall.

"Bitch! Have you not learned your lesson?! I will put you in another test to make it WORSE for you! And you better pray to GOD that I make it easy on you!"

Victoria could barely contain her scream. She held her breath that turned into heavy breathing.

"What? You don't like that, do you?" She smirked. Obviously, she didn't care to piss this guy off.

"No, I don't! if I were you, I would keep my smart ass comments to myself." He dropped her.

Landing on her knees, she held back some tears. "Damn..."

Mark checked his clock. "So, what do you say? My partner, Detective Kerry is getting too into this case. We need to kill her."

The word 'kill' sent shivers down her spine.

"Kill...her? You mean, you want me to help you murder people?"

"Not murder. They kill themselves, we give them a tool. They choose to use it or not."

Hoffman helped her up. "John is waiting on us. Make your decision. It's a one time offer."

He stretched out his hand. "Yes or no?"

Victoria hesitated at first. "But, wouldn't I have to leave my family?"

Mark laughed. "I thought you hated your life with your mother. Tell her your moving out. You're eighteen, be creative."

Victoria couldn't complain. He had a excellent point. She took his hand and shook it up and down.

"Yes. I will join you and John." She looked down, not looking him in the eyes.

"Excellent. But there is something you should know. There is another female in the quarters. Her name is Amanda Young and she is a raging bitch."

"I know Amanda Young. She was in the papers." She explained.

"Go upstairs and pack as much as you can. I will be waiting outside." He opened the garage door and opened his car door to get in.

At first, Victoria thought she made the biggest mistake of her life. But as far as she's concerned, her mother and father can go to hell.

/

She soon came out with her last suitcase. She threw her bags in the back seat and joined Hoffman up front.

Tori pulled out her cigarettes and lite one up. "So, where are you all staying currently?" She asked.

He pulled out of the gravel driveway and took a right, on his way to the moonlit highway.

"Gideon's Meatpacking Plant. That's where we are hiding out." He looked at her for a second.

"What kind of name is Gideon?"

"It was John's child that he lost." He explained, focusing on the roads.

Victoria was both eager but fearful of meeting the man who planned her test. This Amanda character probably helped or carried her still body.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

A few hours later, he pulled into a dirt driveway. A small light was lite outside the door, but not too bright for someone to be distracted by.

He helped her out of the car and up the steps.

"Amanda! Open up, it's Mark and Eliza-,er, Victoria." He beat the door with his fist.

A woman who looked like she was in her twenties opened the door. She wore all black with a red and black cloak.

"Is this the bitch?" she asked, obviously knowing it was.

Victoria turned to Mark.

"Ease off Amanda." he shoved her out of the way to help Tori in as well.

"Ok Caveman. I am off to kidnap Allison Kerry. Watch after John for me..you too Vicky." She snared and closed the door after herself.

"What the fuck?" Victoria threw her hands up then to her hips.

"Don't worry about her. Do you want me to help you walk to John? Or are you capable to keep up with me?"

"I got it." She walked with Hoffman until they were outside John's sickroom.

"He is right in there." he pointed. "Be easy with him, he is under intense care." He explained to her. "You are my accomplice so listen to me from now on, go it?"

She nodded and walked through the plastic drapes into John's view.

John removed his oxygen mask and smiled slightly. "You must be Elizabeth Victoria Wentz."

"If it's all the same, sir, it's Victoria or Tori."

He nodded. "Of course. Please, come closer."

Tori listened and sat by his side. "I must say, the, um, trap you planned for me was clever. You saved me...thank you." She looked away for a bit then back to him.

He slowly opened and closed his eyes then laughed. "I've never been thanked by a Jigsaw Victim. And how clever my trap were for them."

Tori laughed quietly with him. "Well, first for everything, right?"

He nodded. "Indeed. Welcome to my domain. Maybe Mark and you will prove that you were the right choice. Please, send Mark in. It was a pleasure to meet you Tori."

She slowly raised up, gritting her teeth in pain. "Same sir." She smiled and limped out. "Mark, he wants to talk with you."

Mark fixed his tie and entered the room.

Tori stood and looked at all the blueprints and maniquines hanging around the joint. She was struck with amazement at how each of them worked.

"Amanda will fail you."

Tori ease dropped on their conversation.

"We shall see." he said in a low gruff voice.

He had a folder in his hand when he walked out of the room. Out of curiosity, Tori walked next to him.

"What's in that?" She tried to sneak a peak.

He held it high above his head. "Don't worry about it pipsqueak."

"Hoffman, Kerry is in the car. Get your lackey and your ass in here so you can help me." Amanda reported through a walkie talkie.

"You heard her. Let's go." He put on a coat and threw one to Tori. "Put it on, it's to protect your identity." he explained.

She shrugged and did what he said. Like Mark said, he was her teacher and must obey.

* * *

They arrived at their destination.

Amanda turned the car off and they stepped out of the car.

"Ok, listen up Tori. Let us do the work and-"

Hoffman shoved her. "She's my accomplice. I tell her what to do, got it?"

Amanda gave Tori a mean look and entered the building.

"Thanks Mark. Now she will never like me."

"Shut up and help me with this body." He demanded.

She had Kerry's arms and Mark had her legs. The entered the room where Amanda wrote 'Cherish your life' in red paint.

"What kind of saying is that?" She asked Amanda, trying to bond.

"It was John's. Got a problem with it?" She turned around and wiped the paint on her pants that were previously on her hands.

"Amanda! Shut up and sit down. Back the fuck off."

"Mark! Amanda, I was just asking." Victoria helped Mark lift the body onto the the trap Amanda created and already set up.

He stuck the contraption into her rib cage and sealed it with a key lock. Amanda took out a beaker full of acid and placed it eye level to her.

"That should do it." Amanda sat the key in a slot to where she can pull it and the key would land in the beaker.

"Oh I see." Victoria examined.

Hoffman placed the video in the VCR. "Exactly. We have to go now because Amanda here will be staying."

Amanda threw him the keys and went out the door.

Victoria had an eye stand off with Amanda for a few seconds before walking out. She joined Hoffman in the car and rode off back to the plant.

/

Mark and Victoria entered the plant.

"Go watch after John, he's old and needs to someone to talk to. I have to write a letter." He pointed to the door. "Go!"

Tori nodded and walked in. "Mr. Kramer?" She said curiously.

He turned over and managed to smile. "Ah, Miss Wentz. Came just in time, please, my pills."

Tori nodded, popped the right amount and handed him a cup of water with them.

He took the pills and drank all the water.

Victoria took the cup and sat it on the tray next to the surgical devices.

She sat down in the chair and looked up at the clock that read 5:30am.

She wasn't tired because she slept for so long from her pain killers.

"So, if i might ask, why did you began to test people?" She squeezed her hands together nervously.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

He coughed then put his mask on to inhale oxygen. "When I lost my son, Gideon and my ex wife Jill Tuck, I became..insane. But I was also diagnosed with cancer and I tried to commit suicide. But miraculously I survived. i became testing with the human nature. Oh, you know, how much a a human can bleed without dying and how strong human tissue is. Amanda did drugs and cut herself so I taught her a lesson. I put in my ingenious Reversible Bear Trap. She then became my accomplice and still is of course. Cecil Adams were my first test. I had his face look like his personality...ugly. I used seven knifes for him to press his face against to escape. He did but fell into barbed wire."

Victoria leaned back in the chair and sighed. "Wow, what a sad story."

Mark knocked on the door. "Kerry failed her test. The police will be finding her soon no doubt. I will be going to fix up Jeff Denlon's test. Will you and Amanda be joining me shortly?"

Hoffman looked over to Tori. "She isn't bothering you, is she?"

John shook his head. "No, No. Take her with you. She might be able to help out." He insisted.

Hoffman signaled her to come along with a head tilt.

She gave John a short smile and walked away with Hoffman to the other side of the meatpacking plant.

* * *

In a wheel barrel, he was carrying Timothy Young.

"What's this device called?" Victoria walked over to examine it.

"Jigsaw's personal favorite, The Rack Trap." Hoffman explained.

Out of curiosity again, Victoria asked another question.

"How did you get involved in all of this?" She leaned over the table.

He stopped messing with it and looked coldly at her.

"My sister, Angelia Acomb, had a son of a bitch boyfriend named Seth Baxter. I was called in from my Erickson about my sister. I rushed to her house to find her throat slashed over the bed. It was Baxter alright. But he went to jail for four years due to a technicality. I nabbed the bastard and made the pendulum trap. Made it look like a Jigsaw Trap and John didn't like that very much. I woke up in a seat with a gun aimed at my throat. I learned my lesson and joined him shortly."

Hoffman then begin to work on the trap again.

Not much later, John was in a wheel chair being driven by Amanda.

"Last minute tweaks?" Amanda asked Hoffman. "Told ya he would fuck with it." She whispered to John.

"If you switch the gear ratio you have to change the grease to match the increased friction." John stated.

Amanda keep walking along. "Maybe you should stick to the heavy lifting."

Victoria kept quiet and stared at Hoffman who was starting coldly at Amanda.

Hoffman put the gear down.

"You need five weight. It's in the gun." Amanda chucked it at him.

Hoffman caught it and looked at Victoria.

"Check with me next time." John demanded.

"How many next times are there going to be?" Hoffman asked.

"How many there needs to be." John replied.

Hoffman sat the gun down and glazed at John who was putting his shotgun down.

Mark walked over and Timothy and dumped him on the ground with a thump.

"That's a human being." John stated firmly.

Mark looked up from Timothy over to John.

"You like how brutality feels Mark?" John said coldly.

"Let's be honest. You want him to suffer just as much as I do." Mark said.

John looked away because he knew Mark was right.

Mark went to the left arm crank and clicked a switch to make the crank rotate to test to see if it was working.

John began to cough roughly, making Hoffman stop. Amanda gave him his oxygen mask then Mark tweaked it once more.

Amanda scoffed and walked to the gun and shoved Victoria out of the way.

Tori didn't say or do anything but just stood there holding back pain.

Amanda faced Hoffman with the gun.

"So when's your test Detective?" she whispered.

Hoffman turned to her. "I don't need one."

"Oh yea?" she replied.

"Yea because I," he grabbed her wrist flipping it to expose her cut marks. "didn't take my life for granted."

Amanda came close to his face. "You're still dragging your knuckles on the ground. What do you know about life?"

She flinched her arm with the gun in it and chuckled. "Get used to me...cause I'm not going anywhere."

Hoffman snatched the gun away from her. He whispered in her ear "You sure about that?"

He walked around her, Amanda following him as he walked away.

"Time is short." John caught Amanda's attention.

Amanda walked over to John and bent down to his knees, resting her hands on his knees.

"You ok?" She asked sincerely.

John nodded. "Now it's time to get Doctor Denlon from the hospital."

Amanda nodded a bit. "Ok." she whispered.

Hoffman got the restraints ready for Tim.

"Oh, and Tori...nice to see you again." John added.

Mark and Amanda glared at each other as she walked out with John.

"Doctor Denlon?" Victoria asked.

He nodded. "Jeff's wife. But don't tell Amanda. It's her test." He put his finger over his mouth. "Shh..." he laughed.

Victoria exhaled anxiously. She could never keep a secret but if she told Amanda, Mark would kill Tori his self.

Hoffman securely strapped Tim in and hung a recorder on his neck.

"Let's collect everything and get the hell out of here. Jeff should be waking soon." Hoffman commanded Tori.

She nodded and gathered all the tools and equipment. "Who was the person you wrote the letter to?" Tori asked.

"No one you should know." He said to her face. "No more questions." He ruffled her hair.

"Is there anything else I will need to do?" she asked.

"Get some rest..you earned it." He gave her a smug look and left with her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Victoria looked into her bag to find black soft shorts and a black tank top. She put another shirt over her that was cut from the shoulders down just above the shirt hem at the bottom.

"If you think you're sleeping in my bed, you are dead wrong little bitch."

Victoria turned around. "I wasn't planning on it." She confessed.

"Good. Now get the fuck out." Amanda stared coldly at her.

"Ever since I here, you've been riding my ass like an animal. Leave me the fuck alone." Victoria began to walk out.

"Wait." Amanda turned around.

Victoria turned around to her. "What?"

"It looks like your stitches need attention." She pointed at her leg.

She was active too much and ripped them open slightly.

"Oh shit!" Victoria walked over to Amanda.

"I have gauze in the kit under my bed." Amanda brought out the kit.

Tori sat down and unwind-ed the gauze. Amanda rolled a new one over the stitches and medical tape it together.

"Why sudden change at heart?" Tori asked.

Amanda laughed slightly. "Tell anyone and I will kill you." she joked.

Tori had finally gotten through to Amanda. They started to actually bond and not pull each other's hair out.

* * *

Victoria had fallen asleep on the ground beside Amanda's bed. Amanda had put a cover over Victoria in the middle of the night.

"Hoffman...?" Victoria looked around. The clock on the wall said 3:00. Amanda wasn't on her bed either.

Tori checked on John who was sound asleep in his bed, oxygen masked. Tori flinched when she heard screaming coming closer and closer. She quickly stood by John's right side of the bed.

"Who are you people?" The woman in the chair asked the question.

Amanda turned to Tori. "Go wait out there Tori. Dr. Denlon has a test." She signaled her with her head.

Tori nodded and walked out.

Victoria soon began to wonder around. The monitors showed a man trying to help a woman who was naked in a meat freezer but failed. This must be Lynn's husband, Jeff.

Hoffman came back into room with a letter that said 'Amanda' on the envelope.

Tori looked at him. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's for Amanda. Don't tell her Victoria." He walked up and put the envelope in the drawer.

Tori nodded.

"I'm going for work. I want you to stay away from here so come with me to work."

Tori shook her head. "I...I don't want to."

Mark grabbed her wrist and gripped it tightly. "You do as I say!" He dragged her along.

/

Victoria and Mark walked into the police department.

"What will happen to them?! What about Amanda!?" She screamed.

Hoffman shoved her in his dark office. "You need to shut the FUCK up!" Mark pointed at her.

She knew what would happen to John and Amanda. The letter will do something to make Amanda fail. Mark never liked Amanda so it was clear.

Tori nodded. "Ok..."

*Hours later

Strahm knocked on his door. "Hoffman, we need you to check out an autopsy. A tape was found in John Kramer's body."

Mark turned to Strahm. "Yes sir."

Strahm left wondering why a young girl was on the floor crying.

Mark took a few deep breaths. "I will be back. Speak NOTHING of this. Got it? If anyone asks, you're my niece."

"Yes Mr. Hoffman." She slowly got up and sat in his chair.

"I will be back in an hour." He took out a comb and fixed his hair on the way out.

Tori longed for another girl's conversation. She can imagine Amanda either in the morgue or worse. John seemed like the only father figure in her life. But then again, Amanda thought so too.

Victoria got up and looked at the bookshelf with pictures on it. Some of him of his personal achievements and some of Angelia. Out of nowhere, Tori had been slammed onto the floor. Gripping her leg in pain, she caught a glimpse of her intruder. It was a guy in a dark cloak! He grabbed Tori by the hair and slammed her head on the floor, making her pass out.

* * *

Hoffman walked into his office. He rubbed the temples of his head with his index fingers and middle fingers.

"Well, they found Allison on the same day Jigsaw left me a message. He said I won't walk away untested. Whatever the fuck that means, I'm not really worried. Now, come on...Tori?"

Hoffman turned the lights on to see blood. "What the fuck...?"

He crouched down and examined it. A needle was stabbed into neck, with no other then opium.

/

Mark groggily begin to wake up. He had a red rag in his mouth that tied in the back. He was strapped down in a chair with water below him. But there was also an electricity current hooked up to the contraption. To his right, Eric Matthews. To his left, Victoria. Victoria was only hooked onto the wall by cuffs still out with blood dripping from her dark red hair.

Eric looked over to Mark who have been trying to communicate with him.

"Sorry about this..." Eric whispered.

Mark shook his head. "no!" he muffled.

Eric took one step off the ice block he had been supporting him from the noose.

The mysterious man ran over and helped him back on then pulled a gun.

Mark grunted and cursed but it all sounded like noise. The man reveled himself as Art Blank.

"Hey! If you die, then he dies. Don't take another step until Riggs completes his test."

The two men were speechless, knowing the man wasn't joking. This must be Riggs test because of how he thinks Eric is alive.

From the yelling and talking, Victoria suddenly perked up and spotted Mark across the room.

"M...Mark! I'm scared!" Victoria cried out.

Mark winked at her. To Victoria, that meant that Mark had a plan and she was now part of it.

Art walked over to Victoria. "Shut the hell up!" He took his coat off, exposing his trap on his back.

Victoria tightly closed her eyes and looked away.

He ran to Eric and placed a gun in his hands. "When the time is right..." Art walked back to the camera monitors.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Strahm ran angrily in the room where he kept Jill.

"Where the fuck is Art Blank!?" Peter slammed photos on the table. "See this? This is my partner's blood and she is fighting for life."

Jill contained herself from crying.

"Your child was named after John's first building, right?"

Jill nodded. "Yes..."

"Where is it?" He demanded.

* * *

Looking for Rigg, he came across Jeff Denlon.

"You're the one who has my daughter!" Jeff yelled. He aimed his gun at Strahm but Strahm shoots him first in self defense.

Victoria looked at the clock that had five minutes left.

Mark stared at Victoria and she stared back. Art looked at the two and walked over to Victoria.

"Hey, Miss Stare-a-lot. Do you know that guy? What were you doing in his office?" Art asked a series of questions.

"He...He is my uncle. I was to be looking after his office while he looks at the Jigsaw body. It's the truth." She said darkly.

Art looked at Hoffman then back Victoria. "How old are you kid?" He spat on her shoes.

Tori looked angrily at him, hiding the right side of her face by her hair. "I'm eighteen, sir." She said through her teeth.

"Cute." He spit again.

"Get away from her!" Mark yelled behind the rag.

"So you get a lot of dates?" He smiled.

Tori smiled then spit in his face. "Fuck you!"

Art wiped the spit off of his face. He took a few steps back and kicked her in the stomach several times.

Tori was in tears and nearly gagging but coughing for air.

"Matthews!" Yelled Rigg.

"No!" Art yelled but was too late to stop him.

Eric shot Rigg in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

The two ice blocks swung down smashed Eric's head open, killing him instantly Rigg shot Art Blank and shortly after that, the device on his back broke his spine. Rigg grabbed the tape recorder in his hand and played it.

Victoria listened and at the same time watch Mark casually gets up from the chair. He reached into his pocket and unlocked Victoria. He helped her walk because she was still bruised and beaten up from Art's abuse.

Hoffman walked over to the door and turned to Rigg. "Game over." He muttered. He closed the door and began to walk to the sickroom. He sat Victoria on the groud and closed the door, sealing Special Agent Strahm inside.

"What is this have to do with anything?" She asked.

"I'm going to need you to stay here. I have to get Colbett, Jeff's daughter. They will search the place and find you." He instructed.

Victoria layed on the ground. "Anything for you Mark." She whispered.

He smiled. "Good. I will have to start Strahm's test. I know he will fail." He gave her a smug look.

* * *

Mark changed into a pig mask and a cloak. He knew that Strahm was going to ignore the warning like the stubborn asshole he is. He met up with Strahm and plugged a syringe into his neck. Mark hooked him up to the Cube Trap and left to get Colbett.

Victoria remained on the floor, hurt and in shock. She realized how clever Mark was and how they will always live to see another day.

Shortly, police began to bum-bard the building. Not too long, they ran over to Victoria.

"Are you Mark Hoffman's niece?" The SWAT agent asked her.

Knowing Mark sent them to search for her, she slowly nodded. "Yes...sir.." She managed to speak.

They picked her up and led her outside. "We have a live one!" he yelled.

Mark turned to Victoria. "Oh my niece!" He ran to Tori and embraced her.

"You did very well..." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks.." She replied back.

Mark led them over to the police car.

"Alright guys, one..two..three!" The ambulance woman instructed.

Mark and Victoria turned around to see Strahm on a gurney. He survived by giving himself a tracheotomy from the blasted pen of his.

"Fuck..." Victoria whispered.

Mark held her close. "It's ok Tori. As long as he didn't know it was me I think we are fine. Don't worry..I will take care of everything. How is your leg?" He looked down.

Tori nodded. "It's almost done. Just needs a few more weeks." she told him.

Erickson showed up at the scene to reassure Hoffman. "I salute your bravery." he shook his hand.

"Thank you sir. I'm just sorry I wasn't good enough to save my niece. She means the world to me." He kissed her on the head.

Victoria knew he was only acting and damn good at it too. But something inside her felt the attraction to Mark. She couldn't be falling in love with her teacher?!

"Well, I'm glad to see you two alive and Special Agent Strahm as well." He smiled and joined Strahm in the ambulance.

"Yea...fucking alive." Mark gritted his teeth.

Victoria sighed. "What the fuck do we do now?"

Mark whispered to her. "I always have a plan. Just stick to me and when I tell you to do something, do it. There isn't any time for questions." He explained.

"Yes..father." She smiled and rested against his chest.

Mark held her close and watch the flashing of the lights fade away.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

In the morning, a funeral service was held for the death of the five cops in action. David Tapp, Steven Sing, Allison Kerry, Eric Matthews and Daniel Rigg. Victoria wore a black one shoulder dress with heels and sat in the front row.

A man approached the stand to honor Mark in his promotion. "Through hard work and dedication that the people who died did not die in vain. Today we honor the newly promoted Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman."

The audience applauded as Mark raised and walked over to the stand. He smiled at Victoria and she smiled back.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Throughout this ordeal, if we learned anything it's that human life is sacred. And we've learned that everyday, we should be cherished. Justice, is the backbone to a peaceful society. And I believe true justice has been served."

The room applauded again along with Victoria.

They walked into his office where he threw the plaque onto his desk. "The fucks I give, right?"

Victoria laughed. "I almost lost it when you got your picture taken."

He shoved her. "Lay off. It's time to start the tests." He informed her.

"Who?" She sat down.

He gave her a series of photos. "Ashley, Brit, Charles, Luba, and Mallick." He chuckled.

Victoria stood up. "Are the traps already set?"

"Indeed they are. I just need your help to nab them."

Hoffman's phone rang. It was Strahm.

"Yes sir? Uh huh...yea i'm on my way." He hung up. "Come with me, Strahm wants to ask us some questions."

Victoria nodded and followed him out to the car.

* * *

Mark and Victoria entered Lindsey Perez's room. Strahm sat in a chair staring at the blood on the pillows and sheet.

"I'm truely sorry about Agent Perez." Mark started.

Victoria leaned against the window. "Yes Mr. Strahm. She was a value to the force."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"She said your name you know." He said in a low hoarse voice. "Well, I think she said it was Detective Hoffman. Why did she say your name?" he asked, dabbing his mouth with a tissue.

Mark walked to the other side of the hospital bed. "I don't know."

"How did you walk out of that building?" Strahm aked.

"How did you?" Hoffman answered him with another question.

"On a gurney with a fucking hole in my throat!" He rasied his voice,coughing afterwards. "Look at you and your neice. A couple of scratches and a story how your arm strapes broke. Jigsaw doesn't make mistakes."

"Is this you theorizing again? Cause Jigsaw's dead." Mark replied.

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about you and your whole crooked department!" He corrected.

'My department's gone, they're all dead. There's no one left."

"Besides you!" Strahm struck back.

"You've been chasing Jigsaw from the beginning. And I got 'em. So unless you got some else to say, back the fuck off. Read the papers, I saved that little girl. Come on Tori."

Strahm remained silent while Mark walked out. Victoria shook Strahm's hand.

"I approve of your bravery. Must have been horrible sticking a pen in your throat." She frowned.

"Thank you. And you are his niece, right?" He dabbed his mouth.

"Yes sir." she smiled a bit.

"I didn't know Angelia had a daughter." He looked up at her.

"Oh, well, not to sound rude but there alot of things you don't know about my family." She smiled.

His boss, Dan Erickson walked in. "Strahm, I need you off this case."

Victoria's heels clicked as she walked out, grabbing his phone off the table.

"Did you grab it?" Mark asked.

She took his hand and place the phone in it. "The bastard is getting onto us." The began to walk out.

* * *

Victoria clasped the collars around the lifeless bodies of the Fatal Five.

"Everything is in position, Mark." She smiled.

Mark planted the keys in the glass boxes and smirked at her.

"Oh, got Erickson's files?" Mark turned to her.

Victoria went into the saw blade room and came back with a folder. "Oh, you mean THESE files?" She dangled in front of him.

He walked over and tried to take it from her. She was keeping it out of his reach. "You better give me the damn files." He chuckled.

Tori laughed and handed it to him. "I'm just playing around." she said innocently.

"Just keep your mind on the trials." He said seriously.

Victoria rolled her eyes and followed him to the monitor room. They awake shortly after and Mallick begins the test. Everyone successfully reaches their key but Ashley who is decapitated.

Mark looked at his watch. "Oh, we have to go." He planted the phone and files on the computer desk.

Victoria chuckled and follows Hoffman to another location. The Nerve Gas house.

* * *

Erickson busted through the doors of the warehouse. He had tracked Strahm's phone because of his suspicions. He found his own files with his phone. The monitors were static except the last one who had a man and a woman crawling out of the room, arm teared up. He calls and ambulence then his department.

"Put a APB on Peter Strahm. Yes..Special...Agent Peter Strahm." He ordered.

Victoria and Hoffman exited the car and into the renovated nerve gas house.

"I got you now Mark. I know Victoria isn't your niece...she's your accomplice." He rubbed his neck.

He followed them in the house but soon stummbled onto an underground room with a glass box inside.

Mark and Victoria were outside the room. They can hear Mark's message to Strahm.

Victoria pretend the cry. She held her heels in one hand. "Oh Mr. Strahm! Thank god you're here!" She threw herself onto him. Her red hair fell over her face.

Strahm laughed and shoved her to the ground. "I fucking know who you are. You're Mark's bitch. As soon as I get out of here, I'm going straight to the police with this!"

Mark ran into the room where the two brawled out.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Strahm was getting his ass kicked by Hoffman. Peter threw the last punch, knocking him to the floor.

Strahm grabbed Victoria by the collar and slammed her into the coffin. Mark quickly got up and Strahm shoved him inside, sealing the two.

"I got you mother fuckers!" He sighed in relief, slightly smiling at his accomplishment. "Tell me how to get out of here!" Strahm demanded.

Hoffman pointed down to the recorder and held Victoria close.

"However, if you choose not to, you will never be heard from again and your body will never be found. You will simply vanish." the tape continued. The coffin began to sink into the ground. "I ask you Special Agent Strahm..have you learned enough to trust me? You have ignored my warning do if you do not, this room will forever be your tomb. And my legacy will become yours."

The walls began to close in on him while Hoffman and Victoria were safe in the coffin.

"Make your choice.." the tape ended.

Strahm tried to hold the walls back but didn't help. He then began to try and open the coffin. Victoria rested her head on Hoffman's shoulder.

"Tell me how to stop it you son of a bitch!" Strahm yelled. "I know who you are! I know!"

The walls were close enough for Strahm to start climbing but it was too late. The wall pressure crack his bone, exposing the bone. In the coffin, it rained blood. Hoffman smirked while Victoria closed her eyes. The last glimpse of Strahm was his body being crushed to death.

* * *

Mark and Victoria were sealed inside the coffin. The blood racing down the glass as the coffin haulted.

Victoria pushed the door open, standing to the side to put her heels on.

"You did great my protege." He rasied her face with his hand.

Victoria smiled and walked along side with him. Mark opened up the metal breaker box and pressed the green botton.

"Come with me. We have to collect the remains of Peter Strahm." He smiled at her.

Tori nodded and ran to the car to the car to fetch him some pliars. "What do we need from him?" She asked, walking in with Peter's corpse on the ground.

Hoffman pointed up. "His hand. This will come of great use to us. Trust me."

* * *

Mark an Victoria were listening to Simone and Eddie's trap.

Victoria had changed into black skinny jeans and a black corset shirt with a coverup.(picture) Her long, red hair was straight that cascaded over her shoulders. She laid down on the desk on her stomach. Tori rested her head on her elbows.

"This is all your fault!" Eddie screamed. "I'm not dying for you bitch!"

Simone's screams of pain overwhealmed Victoria, putting her hands up to her ears.

Hoffman shook his head, making her drop them.

Hoffman's phone rang.

"Hello? ...yea. I'm on my way." Hoffman hung up.

"Who was it?" Victoria asked.

"My boss, Dan Erickson. They found Peter Strahm's fingerprints on the crime scene of Simone and Eddie. Want to come with?"

Tori laced her black converse on. "Yea but they would turn me away. I'm not a police officer."

Mark reached into his coat and tossed her a intern badge. "I've had that for ages. Don't lose it pipsqueak." He joked.

Tori followed Mark out the door and rode to the crime scene.

/

Tori put out her cigarette before entering with Mark.

An African American police man lifted the scene crime tape for the two. They walked down the hall and took a left to where they set the traps. Eddie laid dead on the ground in a bloody pool. The contraption on his head went through his skull and the right side of his stomach showed that where he cut.

Hoffman looked at Tori who was crenging from the sight.

"Stay calm.." He whispered.

Tori nodded and remained silent as she followed him through the crime scene.

Dan Erickson joined Hoffman. "Nice of you to join us. Who is this?"

Tori looked at Hoffman then to Dan. "I'm Victoria but you can call me Tori. I'm his niece and training to be just like him." She lied but not hidind it very well.

Dan and Hoffman crotched down to his body. "There were prints found. They are Agent Strahm's."

Hoffman looked up from Eddie. "Is that right?"

Dan stood back up. "I should have seen this coming. I was shocked when I found out Peter Strahm did this."

"It was a shock to all of us." Hoffman agreed.

"Yea, but uh, there is something we have that he doesn't know about. Follow me." Dan turned around and walked into the next room.

"I wonder what it is..." Tori whispered.

Hoffman remained quiet and continued to follow.

"Lindsey" Dan caught her attention.

Hoffman walked in and a blank expression on his face appeared as did Tori.

"Detective Hoffman." Lindsey greeted him.

"Perez." He replied. "You led me to believe that she was dead?"

"I didn't know who to trust." Dan explained himself.

"What else have you been keeping from me?" Hoffman asked.

Tori smiled at Perez, she smiled back at her.

Neither Dan or Hoffman said anything so Lindsey spoke for them.

"We know Agent Strahm knew the five people in the real estate scam. The victims in the trap Erickson found."

"How do you know?" Mark asked.

"Strahm and I investigated them." She replied back.

"So what you're saying is that he's a vegilanty?" Mark asked to Erickson.

"Well, call him whatever you want. But, he's got to be found."

"We would like to work together on this." Perez said to Hoffman. "Maybe show your intern how it's done?"

"You led me to believe she was dead and now you want her to work with us?"

"Look, we are offering a full disclosure on this. From now on, everything we know, you know. Is that fair?' He gave Mark his hand.

Mark looked at Perez then to Erickson. He shook his hand and left to go to the clinic to meet with Jill.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Mark and Victoria walked in to the front desk.

"We would like to speak with Jill Tuck." Mark showed the woman his badge.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Hoffman. Jill isn't here but if you kindly take a seat over there she will be here shortly."

Tori looked around to see people with serious problems. A bg tattooed guy looked like he needed crack and his girlfriend was sick.

Mark walked away toward Jill's office.

"Thank you." Tori smiled and walked to Mark. He sat down in a chair while she sat on one of the desks.

"Miss Tuck!" The woman greeted her. There are people here to see you." She pointed to Mark.

Jill tilted her head, signaling him and Tori to join her in the office.

Jill unlocked the door and hung her purse on the hook along with her black coat.

"Change of plans." Mark walked to the other side of her desk. Tori followed him and stood by him.

"Who is this and why is she here?" Jill asked.

"She'-"

"I'm his niece. I'm in this fucking game too." She added.

Mark pushed her aside. "Shut up Tori."

Tori leaned against the wall and listened.

"The game begins tonight." Mark started off.

Jill put her medical coat on. "Why?"

"Because someone knows about the box that should'nt."

"Who?" Jill stared at him.

"That's not your concern. All you need to know is from now on, I control all aspects of the game."

Jill was silent. "That's not what John wanted."

"Give me the envelopes. That's not a request." He said firmly.

Jill looked at Tori then sighed at Mark. She turned left and walked to the file cabinet. It was in no time she pulled out the envelopes and threw them on the desk numbered 1-5.

Mark took the first envelope and looked in the contents. "From now on..I work alone. Tori is the only girl in this."

Jill swallowed hard. "I know. I'm only carrying out John's final request."

"Well John's dead. And his work is almost done." He said harshly.

Mark showed Jill the photo. "Who's this?"

"Unfinished business." She replied, a bit of a smart ass tone.

Mark put the photo back in and swooped up the others. "When I'm done..we no longer speak."

Tori walked with Mark out the door and was on their way to get William Easton and his cracked friends.

* * *

Tori and Mark walked into the monitor room.

Mark took Brent and Tara while Tori snagged Pamela Jenkins, an annoying blonde reporter.

Tori took off her bloody gloves and throwing them away. She looked over the computers to see if they test subjects were awake. Only Brent was and he was pacing around the steel cage. His mother, Tara, still was sleeping from the opium.

"Well, aren't you the cutie..." Tori chuckled and licked her lips.

Mark grabbed he shirt and pushed her away. "What if he fucking saw you?"

Tori lowered her head and glared at him through her long hair. "And, contain yourself. Brent isn't that attractive." He gave her a cold stare and turned on the monitors. He pinned the pictures up on the bill board.

Victoria scoffed and sat in the seat, propping her feet on the desk.

"Be fucking careful." He added.

Victoria jumped up. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

Mark turned around and chuckled. "My problem? I don't have a fucking problem."

"My ass! Ever since we came back from the crime scene you've been...different." She dared added.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk down to me like that?" Mark stepped closer to her.

"It's just my opinion." Her voice weakend with every word.

"Maybe you should keep those things to yourself."

"Where the fuck am I?!" Pamela yelled.

Mark and Tori ran to glass and see everyone awake the Will's game has already started.

"Now we wait." he commanded Tori.

Hoffman's phone played the annoying beeping sound for a ringtone. He flipped the phone opened and held it to his ear.

"Detective Leuitent Mark Hoffman." He answered. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and jammed it inside his pocket.

"They retreived Seth Baxter's tape. They are trying to crack the voice modulator. Erickson asked me to join them along with you. Being in intern in all." He combed his hair.

Tori nodded and walked out the door with him.

* * *

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

The computer anazlysis voice echoed in the room.

Erickson, Perez, Hoffman and Tori walked into the room where an asian woman was playing with the voice.

"How's it going?" Perez asked.

The woman turned around for a second. "Good."

_"Right now you're feeling helpless." _It said again.

Tori stood very close to Mark. Something was bound to go down if they figured out Mark made that tape.

"This is it." Erickson told Hoffman as he made his way toward the computer.

"Who ever made this tape had access to some very impressive ordeal equipment." She added.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

"Fortunertly, we have some tricks of our own here. Can turn the algerithm upside down and let us hear what he really sounds like."

"Let's here what your got." Erickson asked.

As Mark and Tori walked nervously around the room, Perez studied them.

"You ok?" Lindsey asked.

Mark looked up from the ground. "Huh?"

"You seem a little preoccupied." She added.

"I'm just anxious about the tape." Hoffman replied.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Erickson looked up from the monitor and walked closer to Mark to talk.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless." _It played over and over again. Making both Mark and Victoria nervous.

"Ya know, there are still a couple things I can't quite wrap my head around. Like I don't understand Strahm's motivation" Perez confesed. "He was my parter for five years. I mean we all knew he was a bit of a hot head but no sign of abnormal behavier."

"You can't really tell what's going on in someone's mind." Hoffman added.

Mark walked over and poured himself some coffee.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless." _

"You here that? We're getting there." The woman declared.

"Come on I thought you had something to show us." Erickson was losing paients.

"Ya know it's just that I never really thought of him of being vengefull." Lindsey told them. "All the facts are there but something doesn't sit right."

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

Tori had her dagger ready. Perez was getting closer with each testiment and Tori was about to snap.

"You know, there is an alternitive." Erickson began. "Let's say that Strahm killed Seth Baxter to specificly set you up a an accomplice to Jigsaw."

Hoffman took a sip of coffee then sat it down. "Ok."

"Wait there's a problem with that though. On further analynzsis on Strahm's fingerprints, it was found that the uric acid levels were inconsistant for an individual with inconsistant for an active motabulisim. "

Hoffman picked up his coffee. "So in other words?"

_"Right now you're feeling helpless."_

"In other words, when Strahm left his fingerprints on the latest victim, Strahm was already dead!"

"There it is!" The asain woman cried out.

_"Right now you're feeling helpless." _It was Mark's voice, loud and clear.

Tori took out her dagger and slashed Erickson in the throat. Mark threw the hot coffee on Perez and cut the lights, making the emergency red lights come on.

The asain woman kept screaming and throwing a fit.

Tori remained under the desk, crouching down.

Hoffman sheilded the gun shots with the woman then repeatingly stabbed Lindsey in the stomach.

Tori joined him.

"Who else knows about me? Who fucking knows?" He shoved the knife in more.

"E-Everyone." She replied.

"You lie..you fucking lie!" He stabbed her deeper into her stomach, killing her.

Tori shoved him back. "Ok! Enough!" She yelled.

Mark smiled and exhaled. "Come out with me to get Strahm's hand and burn this mother fucker down."

Tori agreed. She drenched the place in gasoline while Hoffman place Stramh's prints everywhere.

Tori lite the match and gave it to Hoffman.

"Drop it like it's hot." She laughed through a smile.

Hoffman smiled and chunked it into the gas, setting the place on fire.

He put the hand back in the cooler and drove back to watch the rest of William Easton's test.

* * *

Tori entered the room with Mark behind her.

"I cant wait to see the stupid look on the faces of the crime scene investigators when they find the chared bodies." Tori smiled at Mark.

Mark smiled back and took a seat in front of the monitors.

"What's this?" He picked up the white piece of paper..which looked familiar.

He read out loud.

"Amanda, you were with Cecil the night Jill lost Gideon. You killed their child. You know it, & I know it, so do exactly as I say. Kill Lynn Denlon, or I will tell John what you did." He looked up to Tori. "Oh shit."

Suddenly, Mark was getting electricuted. Tori screamed and dropped to her knees.

"What can I do?!" Tori cried.

Jill opened the door to reveal she as doing this. Tori pulled out her switch blade and tried stabbing her. Jill dropped the remote and kneed her in the stomach, grabbing the knife and slashed her on the right side of her face. Tori screamed and held her face to stop the blood.

Jill pulled out a Reversable Bear Trap from her bag and slid it on Mark's face. In the back, she clicked the lock on set the time to .45 seconds.

The noise woke up Mark. He can taste really bad metal and his arms were strapped the chair.

"John left you five envelopes."

Tori groaned in pain.

"The sixth one was for me." She pulled out the sixth envelope picture to revil Mark Hoffman was to be tested.

"This is John's will." Jill explained.

Mark began to wiggled and tried to get out of this nightmare but he could do nothing.

"I can't..I can't do it.." Tara cried.

William and Pamela let out a sigh of relief.

"I can..." Brent whispered. He gripped the lever.

"No Brent!" Tara cried.

"You killed my father you mother fucker!" He yanked down to 'Die'. "Now you burn in hell."

Jill started the timer on his RBT.

"No! You fucking bitch!" he muffled as loud as he could.

"Game over." Jill muttered before leaving.

Tori's hands were covered with blood. Her hair had blood in it as well.

Mark yelled in frustration. He pushed down, breaking his hand to wiggle free. He quickly unstrapped his right hand and looked for tools. He grabbed the screw driver and began to stab at it.

Victoria cried on the ground, knowing she was about to lose her father.

He head butted the glass on the door and stopped the RBT from setting off between the bars. He yanked it off by force, ripping most of his right jaw. He dropped to his knees and screamed loudly from the pain.

Tori took short gasps as she sobbed more. She ran over and laid Mark's head on her thighs. "Shh...It's OK. We will get her..father."

By the time she calmed him down, William Easton was in two, guts on the floor.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Woo! Another chapter added! Sorry i've been lacking, been around friends and all. I love looking at all the views, makes me feel awesome! Don't forget to R&R :)**

* * *

Tori helped Mark to his feet. He opened the door and right.

I..think she went that way." She pointed.

"Ok...go get the RBT." Mark held onto the door.

Tori nodded and grabbed the top of it then walked slowly with Hoffman.

"Is your hand going to be ok?" Tori asked.

"It will be fine. And your face?" He looked at her.

She laid her hand on her face gently. "It will heal. Might leave a scar but it will heal."

Hoffman and her turned a corner. On the shelf, Mark wrapped his hand in some sort of towel.

"Quickly now. We have to continue with our games. We have to go to a warehouse." He explained.

Tori nodded and followed him out.

"What are we going to do about Jill?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I have a few plans up my sleeves."

Tori put his arm over her back and helped him along.

/

Mark unlocked the door and grabbed the RBT from Tori.

It was cold inside the warehouse. A Billy puppet sat on a desk and TV on another.

"Hand me the medical supplies over there." He pointed to the far end of the rooom.

Tori ran to the supplies and spilt them on the desk. He handed him gauze, chitin for stitching, and a needle for stitching. Tori held a cloth over her face while watching and once in a while glance over to Hoffman.

"Shit." He groaned.

Tori looked over to Mark. "Can I do anything to help?" She asked.

His demented eyes glanced over to her. "No Tori..nothing."

Tori looked down then back to the TV.

_"In other news, William Easton, the CEO of Umbrella Health, was found dead."_

Mark sewn his last stitch. He dabbed the remaining blood off his face.

"How do I look?" He managed to grin.

Tori walked over and looked into the mirror. She tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear and felt her face again.

"Twinzies." She laughed. "It looks like it hurts like a bitch." She frowned.

Mark took off his jacket and loosened his tie. "It will for a while. Tori, get a fire started in a pan. I have to destroy my cards."

He threw his phone on the table and started smashing it with a hammer.

Tori put some oil in the pan and lite a match.

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out all of his cards that dealt with the law enforcement. One by one, he threw them into a fire.

Tori followed Mark to a vault, full of Jigsaw Test Subjects. The top of pile had a picture of a man with the words S.U.R.V.I.V.E: The story of surviving Jigsaw.

Tori grabbed it from the pile. "I don't remember this guy. Who the hell is he?"

Mark snatched it from her hands. "Exactly. Bobby Dagen. He claimed to have went through a test where he injected hooks into his chest muscles and yanked. Instead of helping me with the traps, I want you to attend Bobby's Jigsaw Survival Group. If you have to make up a story, be my guest. Right after the meeting, I want you to walk out and go behind Bobby's car. I will be waiting for you. Before Bobby, I need to gather up four racists and test them. If everything goes as planned, then nothing will happen to us." He held up her chin. "I know you won't fail me."

Tori nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Tori walked into the room of people sitting in a circle. Victoria immediently identified Bobby and a smirk appeared on her face. Tori wore a black skirt that were above her knees. The shirt she wore was strapless shirt with a black coat. She wore black heels and her hair was in a messy bun where people could see her face.

A camera crew were here to film his DVD promotion.

"Nice of you to come. I'm Bobby Dagen and-"

"I know who you are. I see you on my TV almost everyday." She gave him a smug look.

Not too far behind, another woman who Tori knew, was Simone. The black woman in the Flesh trap with Eddie was here, which made Tori nervous.

Tori walked over and started to mingle before the meeting started.

"Hi, my name is Victoria or Tori." she reached out her hand to her.

She managed to smile just a little bit. "I'm Simone. Nice to meet you Tori."

Tori smiled and sat back down.

"Ok, why don't we start with you." Bobby announced.

Another black woman, who told her story about her abusive boyfriend. She survived a trap by slapping her boyfriend and making him lose his grip. He fell onto lawnmowers and sliced him into little bits.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me." The woman smiled and sniffled.

Bobby nodded slowly to her story.

Tori rolled her eyes and giggled to herself.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Simone commented.

Everyone gave their attention to her.

"He had to die for you to leave him? You want to know what the best thing that happened to me after having to cut off my own arm? It's handicapped parking at the damn mall!." Simone tried to hide back tears.

Tori had a special place in her heart for Simone. She felt so bad for her but at the same time, kind of deserved it.

"What the hell is a camera here for anyway?" She looked at the camera crew.

"I am simply here to illustrate the fact that a traumatic experience , such as the kind that each one of us have been forced to endure, can have a positive outcome. That's all."

"Yeah? Like what?" Simone answered back.

"A new perspective on life. Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait. I know. I understand that you're not at all at that place yet. I understand that and I recpect that. But if you look around at all these people taking their lives for granted, eventually they they all found something positive from their experience. We should never be ashamed of what we've gone through. Because we are good and we are strong! You know what?" Bobby began to take his shirt off.

Tori suddenly became interested.

"I'd like everybody to have a look at something right here. These are my scars. Because our minds will heal, but these scars will never go away. These scars should not be a symbol of shame. They should be be worn as a badge of courage. You know, earilier, I spoke of valuing your loved ones. But to be perfectly honest, it's something that I never did prior to my ordeal. But since then, I have found someone who has truly become my rock."

Tori tried her hardest not to laugh throughout his act.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Joyce, if you could-please." Bobby pretened to hold back his tears.

Tori and the rest of the people looked over to her. _"Hello Joyce. I remember you.." _she said in her mind.

Joyce walked over to Bobby and hugged him.

"It's my lovely wife Joyce. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." They kissed.

One one side of the room, a man started to clap.

Tori sat up in her seat and looked over to him.

"Bravo. Hmm. To be able to sustain such a traumatic experience and yet find the positive in that grizzly act, it's a remarkable defeat indeed." The man helped himself up with a cane and walked closer to the group. "Remarkable, if not a little perverse. I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say how grateful we are to be part of your promotional DVD."

Tori found his act more funny then serious.

He then applauded slowly which turned into everyone applauding with him, including Tori.

"I appreciate it. Thank you." Bobby smiled.

Tori walked out and ran out to the parking lot.

"Mark? Are you here?" She whispered.

Mark jumped out shoved her to the ground. Tori kicked him. "Fuck you. Give me the pig mask and cloak."

Mark helped her up then handed her the items and hide behind the car. "You can get Joyce. I got Bobby." he ordered.

Tori nodded and hide behind the car with him. Joyce shortly arrived with an assistant of Bobby's. Tori ran up behind him and cracked his neck. Joyce turned around at the same time Tori jumped on her. She shoved a needle into her neck.

Mark patted her on the back. "Put her in the car. Bobby is coming!"

Tori took Joyce's feet and dragged her into the car then waited.

Bobby walked up to his car and looked inside. "Joyce?"

Mark came up behind him and slammed him to the ground. He pulled out the opium and injected him with the sleepy drug. He tore his mask off and ran his fingers through his hair.

Victoria couldn't contain herself. She slammed Mark into the car and her lips met his. She pulled her red hair out of the bun and pinned his hands against the car.

Mark shoved her to the ground. "Tori!" He stood over her, gripping the collar of her shirt. He picked her up and slammed her against another car. Her hands were gripping his wrists.

"We have nothing, got it?! You are merly a child playing with adult business. I love you Tori, but we are simply coleges."

Mark let her go and dragged Bobby's unconcious body into the car with Joyce.

/

Mark threw Bobby's body into a cage. On the video camera, he could see Tori undress Joyce slightly and hooked her up to the oven. Mark closed the top of cage and began to watch her. Tori turned on the electric fence and blew a kiss to a camera. Mark chuckled and walked back to the car to meet her.

Tori and Hoffman drove to the junkyard on 58th where Mark was to make a DVD and send it to Gibson.

"Jill is at the safe house. I think we should send them a message. Don't you think?" Mark set up the video camera.

Tori stood behind it. "Action." She giggled.

* * *

"There's a new game going on. Does that surprise you?" Gibson asked Jill.

Jill looked up to him, apologeticly. "No."

"No? No? You're crazy. You know that? I knew you were crazy the minute I laid eyes on you. Crazy." Gibson ran his fingers through his hair then sighed.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, crazy." He sat down beside her on the bed. "'Till I catch Mark Hoffman and his accomplice, Victoria Wentz, is it? This is your new home. Get comfy." Gibson began to walk out of the room.

"What makes you think he can't find me here?" Jill asked.

"Jill, it's a Safe House. Safe House. Safe..House. You get it?" He rolled his eyes and pulled the drapes aside. His assistant raced downstairs to him.

"Gibson, this was sent here addressed to Jill. Hoffman knows out location."

"God damn it. God damn it!" Gibson grew angrier.

Gibson answered his stupid phone. "What?"

Rogers, his partner, called him from the junkyard. "We just had a small explosion here in a car at the crime scene."

Mark had a red button in his hand. "Shall we?"

Tori grinned. "Go for it.

"Ok, is anyone hurt?" Gibson asked.

"Oh shit!"

A big explosion rattled everyone. Everyone from the warehouse where the bodies were, raced toward Rogers.

Mark and Tori stepped out of the hidden room from the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm going to replace a body and hide inside this bag. Set him up in the room and visit our friend in jail. Tell Gibson that you're my niece of some shit like that and you want to talk to her alone. Maybe if you can get yourself in the cell with her or something."

Tori nodded. "I know how I can."

"Don't fail me." Mark kissed her on the cheek.

Tori helped Hoffman into the bag and then dragged him into the room. She put a long black and red cloack and sat him into the chair.

"I wish I can love you Hoffman. You changed my life and fell for you. Why do you kiss me on the cheek but say it's my fault? Maybe I'm thinking about it wrong. Amanda never really fell for John...did she? I have to learn my lesson." Tori lifted up her skirt to show her healed scar from her test. She grabbed a knife from the shelf and began to cut on the other leg. How long she missed her blades but ashamed because this is why she was tested. Her hands that were soaked in blood, she rubbed it onto her skirt. Tori hoped Mark would never find out. Tori fell to her knees and cried for a minute then picked up her the remains of herself and changed into her backup clothes. Which were a black corset, a black lace ruffled lolita skirt that went above her knnes with leggings. She laced up a pair of lace up black Troopa boots. She placed a black carnation on the right side of her hair and a gun necklace. She grabbed her Victorian Black Gothic Military SteamPunk Indie Jacket Coat. She snatched the keys on the desk and was on her way to the police station with a phony story.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Gibson walked into Jill Tuck's cell.

"Do you know this guy?" he showed her a picture of Bobby Dagen.

"I've seen him on TV but I don't know him." Jill told him.

"Did your husband?"

"I don't know." Jill turned around and sat on her bed.

"You sure you don't know him?" Gibson asked again to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied.

Gibson sighed.

"Hoffman just sent an email with an MPEG attatchment." Gibson's assistant noticfied him. "I'm just searching the I.P address. But it was time deplayed, so it'll leave fingerprints." she explained.

"Play it."

Hoffman once again appeared on the screen.

"Hello Gibson. Once again, we're at a moral crossroad. I don't blame you for not giving me Jill Tuck. But you should'nt let an old grudge cloud your judgement. Look to where you're being led. Look beyong the crossroad to a clear dawn. Do you see it?"

"I get it. Let's go." Gibson grabbed his coat.

Tori ran into the room, fake tears down her face.

"Oh please! Someone help me!" She cried.

Gibson sat her down. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Penelope Jordan. I am Mark Hoffman's niece."

Gibson looked at his partner. "Do you have information for us?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I have to speak with Jill Tuck first. I saw her walk into this station, sir."

Gibson nodded, not noticing her suspicion. "Yes, of course. She's in there. Be careful though, she's crazier than a sack full of cats."

Tori nodded and went through.

Jill quickly stood up and leaned against the cell wall. "No! Get away from me!"

Tori tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear. "Good, you remember me. 'Cause I sure as hell remember you." Tori walked to her cell bars.

"Mark knows I'm here?" Jill asked.

"I cant confirm or deny it. Honestly, I don't know where he is." She lied.

Gibson walked in. "Sorry Miss Penny but we've got somewhere to be. But you are more then happy to stay with crazy here."

Jill pointed to Tori. "She is Mark's Accomplice! She is here until Mark will arrive to kill me!"

Tori turned to him. "Thank you. All I can tell you is that my Uncle wanted me to help him. But I said no and he then attacked me." Tori broke into sobs.

Gibson nodded. "Sorry Miss Jordan. Please, stay as long as you need to." he left, as well as Rogers.

Tori sat in a chair across from her cell. "You know how easily I can kill you?" Tori smirked under her red hair.

Jill nervously turned to her but didn't say anything. She just paced around her cell, thinking about how Mark won't stop killing until she's dead. Jill knew how brutal and cold Mark can be.

"You're clever." Jill crossed her arms. "Real nice acting there Penny."

Tori bowed. "Thanks! I took theater for two years." She joked.

Jill sighed. "When was the last time you talked to John?"

Tori shrugged. "When I first worked for Mark. He was in the sickroom with Amanda. Why do you ask?"

Jill sat down on her bed. "I sure miss him. That's all."

Tori relaxed a bit and walked up to the cell bars. "But..why did you divorce him?"

Jill walked up to her. "He was scaring me. He wasn't the same. After Gideon, we became distant. When he left me that box, he said I was his whole heart. He never thought otherwise."

Tori frowned. "Oh...well he told me that he became insane."

Jill chuckled. "That was him alright." Jill walked away and sat back on her bed then weaped.

Victoria sat down and ignored her.

* * *

Rogers shortly arrived an hour later to watch her. Gibson was to go to Clear Dawn hosptial to stop the game.

Tori stood by Roger's while Jill walked around her small cell.

They all could hear the bumping and gagging from the room before them.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

Rogers didn't say anything and remained quiet. While Tori, eyed Jill and Jill stared at her.

"Someone's out there." Jill said, backing up against the wall.

Rogers rolled his eyes and turned around. A shotgun broke through the glass and shot Rogers through his left eye, dead.

Jill screamed and stared into Hoffman's souless eyes.

"Oh my God! No! Help me! Help me! Help me! No!" Jill cried out.

"About time! Gibson is an idiot." Tori walked over to him.

Mark wore a black rain jacket with black pants. He had blood on his face and clothes.

"Sorry, get over it. I got Jill, go out there and monitor." He pushed her along.

He then searched Rogers for the cell key. "I've been looking for you." He opened the cell door and with each step, Jill panted louder.

Victoria looked through the shattered glass window to Jill and Hoffman. Tori's heart fell to her stomach when she saw how close he was to her. She felt...jealous. Tori turned around and went into the lobby.

"How do I look...?" He whispered.

Jill stuck a nail filer into his neck and ran out passed Tori.

Tori gasped and ran to Hoffman. "Are you ok?"

Mark pulled out the object and threw it on the ground. "Bitch! Come on Tori, let's get her."

Mark ran out followed by Tori.

* * *

"Help me!" Jill tugged on the locked doors. Jill looked right to hear the two coming after her. She continued to run down the hallway.

She entered the room that was already unlocked by the dead man on the ground. She quickly hid behind a file cabinet and hoped to God that Mark or Tori doesn't find her.

Tori and Mark walked into the room and turned the lights on. Old Jigsaw traps were piled into the room. Tori looked at all the old memories of those traps. How she changed and how she got to be with Mark.

"You go left." He instructed her.

Tori nodded and ran into the room. She heard Jill wimper and go Tori's attention.

Jill shook her head. "Please.." she whispered.

Tori nodded and ran to him. "Not in there." She lied.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Mark looked around.

Jill sniffed from crying that was loud enough for Mark to hear.

Mark gave a cold glance at Tori then slowly walked into the room. He slowly turned his head left to see her. He kicked her in the stomach and dragged her into the room.

Tori covered her face with her hands to hold back the tears.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mark dragged her aching body into the main room. He grabbed a chair with strapes on the arms and pulled it to the middle.

Tori croutched down beside her. "Jill..."

Mark raced over to Tori and shoved into one of the shelfs. Her body was slammed hard enough to knock everything on the floor.

Mark grabbed Jill's hair and slammed it onto the desk three times. "You. Fucking. Cunt."

He lugged Jill over his shoulder and strapped her into the chair. He walked over to the headset straps and picked out Amanda's RBT. He place it over Jill's bleeding head then slid the piece of metal into her mouth and started the timer.

Tori got up and ran to Mark who was standing at the doorway. "No!" She threw small punches.

Mark held her hands behind her back and made her face Jill.

Jill then realized that she was in the RBT. She began to struggle but to no avail. The RBT dinged and violently ripped her jaw open, killing her.

Tori watched in horror as tears streamed down her eyes.

Mark smiled an evil grin. "Game over." He threw Tori out the door and closed the door, sealing Jill inside.

* * *

Mark and Tori walked into their warehouse. Tori just sat down, crossing her arms.

Mark held her chin up. "Why did you care so much for Jill Tuck? She is a stupid cunt who deserved what she got."

Tori wiped her tears away. "I guess you're right."

Mark chuckled. "Now, be a good girl and pack light. We are leaving and moving on to bigger cities." He explained. "I will be the one to blow the roof of this fucking place. Leave no evidence."

Tori nodded and put most of her important things into a duffle bag. She packed Mark's that consists of a gun, money, clothes, and some sort of bungee rope.

"Over the last two hours, it seems out entire city has been shaken to it's core. In addition to the nine people employees killed tonight, Jill Tuck, the wife of serial killer John Kramer, has been found dead. Citizens have been advised to report any activity even remotely suspicious at this time as blockades are being set up at major intersections within a thirty mile radius surrounding what will be considered the largest attack on this city's police department in our history."

Tori grabbed Billy and tucked it away in her bag. "For memories." She explained to Hoffman.

Mark continued to pour gasoline around the warehouse, resulting in throwing a match into the trail.

Mark grabbed Tori and walked out of the blazing warehouse. Behind them, a large explosion blew up the warehouse, metal flying in all directions.

"Where are we going-now!" Tori and Mark were attacked. One of the pigmasked men punched Mark in the stomach and one held Tori back. Another, much older looking man, stabbed Mark in the neck with a needle then shoving Mark to the ground. One of the pigmasked men grabbed Tori's hair and pulled right. He took out a needle and did the same. He threw her onto Mark, landing on her stomach.

The man unmasked himself. Mark didn't know who it was but Tori recognized him right off the bat.

"What the fuck..?" Mark looked up at him.

"You..from the meeting." Tori began to lose her sight.

Mark reached out to him but Gordon shoved Mark with his cane.

* * *

Gordon flipped the switch to the blinding lights above. Mark was on the other side of the room, left foot chained to the pole.

Remains of Xavier, Zepp and Adam were in the bathroom with him. Gordon's foot was nothing but bones now.

Tori's hands were tied up infront of her, the two men holding her back.

"Mark!" She screamed.

Mark looked around then tried yanking on the chain to set himself free. Gordon walked closer to him to grab the saw. Mark missed it by a second.

Gordon yanked it away with his cane and picked it up. He exaimined it closely as if he was remembering how it all began.

"I don't think so." He grinned. He threw the saw out the door, landing at Tori's feet. The metal hitting the floor was heartbreaking to Hoffman.

Gordon took one last look at Hoffman and walked toward them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gordon turned off the lights and faced Hoffman.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? HUH?!" He yelled on his knees.

"Game Over." He muttered.

"You can't fucking do this to me! No! Tori! NOOOO!"

Gordon closed the door, sealing Hoffman in eturnal darkness.

* * *

**A/N~ Poor Hoffman! D:**

**Thank for reading! I am actually looking foward to writing a sequal to this awesome story. Love you guys!  
-Miranda :))**


End file.
